Sam Winchester
Summary Samuel "Sam" Winchester (born May 2, 1983) is a hunter as well as a Man of Letters, along with his older brother Dean. He is one of the main protagonists of Supernatural. Both Sam and Dean are related to the Winchester and Campbell families - a Letters family and a Hunting family respectively. The pair also shares a bloodline with Cain and Abel. Because of this, Sam was predestined to be the true vessel of the fallen archangel Lucifer (whilst Dean was Michael's). Sam is friends with angel Castiel, Prophet Kevin Tran, the demon Meg and former lover turned enemy of demon Ruby. He is also the occasional reluctant ally of demon Crowley and for a time was forced to be an unknowing and unwilling vessel for the angel Gadreel (before expelling him). After the demon Azazel killed their mother, both Sam and Dean were raised in the hunting life by their father John. Sam left the Hunting life to pursue a career in law, and most likely would have married his college sweetheart Jessica Moore. At the series' start, Sam was reluctant to start hunting again. When Jessica was killed, he was pushed back into the hunting life. However, he has been repeatedly known to try and back out of Hunting in the hope of finally having a normal life as he wanted. Sam is very mentally strong, evidenced by his ability to overpower possession by Lucifer. It has been argued that he is the smarter or more intelligent of the Winchester brothers, although Sam himself would disagree. Over time, Sam has resigned himself to the hunting lifestyle and has repeatedly sacrificed himself for the greater good, highlighting his selfless nature. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Up to 7-B against Demons Name: Sam Winchester Origin: Supernatural Gender: Male Age: 33 as of Season 11 Classification: Human, Hunter, Special Child, True Vessel of Lucifer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert at Hand-to-Hand and Firearms Combat, Indomitable Will (Briefly endured Lucifer's possession, endured months of torture from Lucifer), Magic User (Mostly Summoning, Tracking and Banishing Spells), Power Nullification with Men of Letters' handcuffs (They work even with angels), Immortal Killing with The Colt, Durability Negation (with The Colt, Angel Blade, and Demon Killing Knife), Unbelievable Luck with the Rabbit's Foot, Electricity Manipulation with Thor's Hammer | Superhuman Strength, Supernatural Senses, Precognition, Telekinesis, Complete Immunity to Demonic Powers and even other Special Children, Capable of Detecting, Torturing, and Destroying Demons Attack Potency: Wall level physically and with firearms (Defeated Jake Talley in combat, who threw Sam about 20 feet into a fence, breaking it, and snapped Ava Wilson's neck. Can keep up with weak demons) | Up to City level against Demons (Killed Alastair and Lilith, though the latter claimed she let him) Speed: Peak Human | Peak Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived beatings from numerous Supernatural beings) | Wall level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with firearms. Standard Equipment: Various Firearms and Melee Weapons, Demon-Killing Knife, Angel Blade, The Colt Intelligence: Incredibly Intelligent. Sam has vast amounts of knowledge on the Supernatural and the occult, even more than his brother Dean, who refers to him as a "encyclopedia of weirdness". As such, he is usually the one to do research on their hunts, and is capable of reading and memorizing texts, chants and spells in foreign languages such as Latin. Like his brother, Sam has in-depth knowledge in how police, fire departments and various government agencies operate, and is capable of evading and impersonating as them. He is very skilled in criminal acts, such as lock picking, computer hacking, and car jacking, and is generally a computer expert. He also went to Law School and is an excellent Poker Player. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | His power depend on Demon-blood drinking Key: Regular Sam | Special Child Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hunters Category:Gun Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Psychics Category:Geniuses Category:Sword Users Category:Demons Category:Ghosts Category:Energy Users Category:Adults Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Knife Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Split Personalities Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7